


It's for Science!

by bxbysungie



Series: Space BangHan [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Basically Jisung gets fucked by tentacles, Bondage, Breeding, Egg Laying, Face-Fucking, Not very good but you know, Other, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Urethral Play, Voyeurism, consensual tentacle sex, it's the thought that matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbysungie/pseuds/bxbysungie
Summary: Jisung is a scientist. He would do anything for his job.





	It's for Science!

**Author's Note:**

> Before you judge me, I want to say that I planned this as a surprise after I had 500 followers on Twitter but 💁 we're past that so this is 600 followers gift yayyy ❤️

  
Jisung was extremely lucky. He was the top hard-working student that managed to graduate with GPA of 4.0, a charismatic young man that is able to speak in front of big crowds and catch all of their attention and a friend with tons of after school activities and hobbies.

Jisung had it all and more, he was loved by all of his teachers and classmates, so it was no surprise he was the one chosen to stay over at Orbit station for two months to work on new launching project.

In two weeks he was living in expensive apartment with bunch of snobby scientists like him and his days were spent with roaming through labs full of aliens of all sizes and with tons of undiscovered qualities. His own subject was the most interesting for him, a enormous alien with shiny long tentacles. But what hurt Jisung the most was that his subject was not the one that lives for too long, actually the opposite. It was known that this type of alien gets into heat three weeks after it's born and it either mates or it dies, which resulted in Jisung loosing two of his subjects already.

When he heard the crushing news from Felix, his heart broke.

"Seems like it got into heat yesterday. I didn't even get all of the information I needed." Felix sighed, tapping his pen on the panel with the subject's class information

Jisung couldn't believe it's going to happen to him again, all of his research will go to waste. When is he even supposed to get new subject? It takes one week for it to arrive from it's home planet and this was Jisung's last week at the station. However there's no way he's leaving without any great discovery about this kind.

"Felix can you check it again? It's not even that old!"  
"Jisung I checked it twice already. Just get over it, you're not the only one who's loosing his chance at coming home with Nobel prize." Felix threw him cold stare. He ran a hand through his sleek blonde hair before he turned away from Jisung, sighing again. He left the lab without saying bye to Jisung, as usual. Not like Jisung minded, they weren't friends, just two ambitious young men trying to make it big. When Jisung thought about it they were actually enemies, since both if them chased after the same goal.

Jisung's head felt in defeat, he didn't know what to do. He felt lost for the first time in his life. Did he really waste all this time for nothing? He knew it wasn't his fault but he couldn't help blaming himself, if only he was faster. He should've stay more nights in the lab, forcing his brain to work until it burned.

He slumped against the railing, palm pressed to his cheek. The buzz of busy lab was echoing in his ears and Jisung didn't know what to do now. What's gonna happen now? Without his research he's gonna come back home as a failure scientist and his mom will be disappointed in him. He knew she wouldn't say it out loud but the looks would tell him Jisung didn't want to fail her. He wanted to stay longer, just one more week so he could finally end his research.

Low grunting noise caught his attention. Jisung turned to look at his subject, seeing the massive creature writhing and starting to produce slick out of its tentacles. His nostrils were hit with faint smell of it, but it wasn't strong enough for him to fully smell it. Another grunt teared from the Alien's throat and Jisung frowned. Why was there this stupid rule to not let the Alien mate in the first place? They could save so much time if they grew them at the station and didn't need to pay millions for the ships bringing them here. He hated how controversial everybody was. If it was up to him he would let them do what they needed to do and carry on with his life. He doesn't think it's that big of a deal. Maybe it's because he himself is a little more open about his sexuality and sexual life. Some hate that about him, some come to him for a night of pleasure. He doesn't think it's too much of an problem. The goddamn Alien just needed to shove his arching dick in something and cum. They would be saved from all the trouble. Hell, as Jisung looked at his dick he would even let it fuck him, will all his tentacles, if he could.

Wait. What?

Jisung shook his head, shocked at himself.

That's just ridiculous. It would be a stupid idea to let the Alien fuck him, he had to think about all the security cameras!- Wait what? Security is his biggest concern?! Fuck, Jisung must've overworked himself. What the hell is he thinking about? The Alien's long twitching dick sliding in and out of him... No! Jisung get a grip on yourself!

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Jisung whined, hitting his palm on his forehead to get the image of fucking his subject out of his head.

He's being his horny self, it wouldn't even work out!

Or, maybe it would? Technically, Jisung could slip into the lab at night and let the Alien cum in him, right? It would definitely feel good, the long skilled tentacles running up and down his body...But it would be for science! Yes, Jisung is a scientist and he needs to get fucked by this Alien in order to finish his research and not because he thinks it would be absolutely hot. He's not that kinky. Or maybe he is. But he isn't! Doing things for science isn't kinky, it's dedication to his biggest passion.

And Jisung's passion was big. So big that he actually wants to do this. What can he lose? Tentacle porn was a pretty big deal for him back on earth and now he's standing in front of his own sexual fantasy. And he will also be able to continue on his research! It's a win-win situation.

But the problem was, how will he get through the security cameras? Oh, well there is a solution. If the security guard wasn't looking. But how is he gonna get them to look away from the act? He could try talk to them. Fuck, it was dangerous but what else should he do? He prayed that everything will go down good for him. A lots of people are his friends, surely they will understand? He can give them money. Yeah, that could work, everybody knows Jisung is rich. Security guards are from the lower rank, usually coming here from the poor parts of city. They wouldn't say no to 13th salary.

Jisung nodded his head to himself. That's should work out. He's gonna see tomorrow. He'll look at the schedule and see who's shift it is and he will talk to them.

 

 

 

 

  
He decided to go right after lunch, when he has a little break before he has to go to the lab. On his way to the main hall, Jisung couldn't stop shaking. What he was about to do would definitely rip his dipmola right from his hands. He just wished he would see a familiar name on the list, somebody he can talk to into switching the camera off in the sector 7-B. He didn't even need that much time, a half an hour would be enough and after that he can go on his way.

The moment of truth came and Jisung stood in from of this week's security schedule. His eyes travels down all the unfamiliar names until they land on one. Jisung almost cheered.

Night shift:

Sunday 12.04. 2073 - Bang Christopher.

Chan. Oh sweet Chan. Seemingly talkative and charming. That until he's standing in front of Jisung. At first he thought Chan didn't like him, but upon inspecting his red face and the way his eyes follow Jisung everywhere he goes, he figured the older had a crush on him. He was so cute, Jisung liked him. His body was amazing too, after all he had to be the guardian and Jisung recalls that Chan's dad was a bodybuilder, he definitely got those arms from him.  
But Chan wasn't Jisung's type. Handsome? Yes he was, but Chan was just too much of a gentle sweetheart. However Jisung has a feeling that Chan has a much darker side to him, a much perverted one. This whole combination of sugar and spice wasn't Jisung's style, he liked people who were open about everything, so even when Chan tried to take him out for some coffee after work, Jisung politely declined.

But now he loved Chan as much as the older probably would want him to. Not only was his shift on Sunday when most of his professors and coworkers weren't in work, he was also working in Jisung's section. This was just a sign of his incredible luck. He had to take the chance while he could, and so Jisung finally had a plan. Chan wouldn't even take the money from him, he was so whipped for him. He just hoped Chan will like the little treat waiting on him.

 

Jisung's boots filled the empty hallway with too much noise, so he wore his socks only. At this time most of the other students living with him were already asleep, but he was still cautious about not getting caught. He finally made it to the elevator, letting out a sigh of relief. He just had to walk through the receptionist desk and into their lab.

When the elevator door opened, Jisung didn't walk out right away but he looked around the hallway, searching for someone who could see him and get him in trouble. Thankfully it was as empty as it was supposed to be and Jisung hurried to the lab, tip-toeing his way across cold tiles.

When he finally arrived to his designated location, he felt a wave of relief and excitement going through his body. He knew that once he's here nobody can find him, since only three people had cards unlocking the door and that was him, Felix and their boss who was taking a week off of work. Just thinking about it all made his dick hard, he felt as a teenager all over again. Except instead of being about to get fucked by pretty senior he was about to be fucked by an Alien.

He hurried across the lab to section with his subject, hearing it before he saw it.

Even on first glance, he could tell that his subject was struggling. Receptors flicking and its stomach bloated, it was honestly cruel that they would rather let them die instead of letting them mate. They knew that the pressure built in their stomachs could kill them, but for some reason everybody thought it was a taboo and awkward to talk about.

"Oh you poor thing." He coos, jumping across the fence. His foot landed in pudge of sticky blue goo, tons of it were leaking from the Alien's tentacles. It soaked through his socks right away and Jisung grimaced at the uncomfortable feeling. He had to get rid of his socks first.

He started to undress, since he didn't want to get his clothes dirty. Washing that fluid required special technology and detergent and it would raise suspicions if he suddenly needed any of it.

When his body was bare he looked ahead of himself. Only now did he start to feel a little scared, god knows how will it feel, but it was so exciting. He couldn't actually wait to get the Alien's dick in himself, he just didn't want to think about how will the whole preparation process go down.

Taking one deep breath he walked fowards. Once the Alien felt his presence, it smacked one tentacle down next to Jisung. He was confused about the action until it wrapped from his ankle to his knee and pushed him fowards, not letting him go until he was in front of the Alien's receptors. It smelled him, flicked its nose at him and he was sure something wet also licked his ear. So far he had only the chance to read about situation like this, so he had hard time believing it.

The Alien was really testing if Jisung was his mate.

It made him shiver, realisation of what he's doing making him grossed out, however if he tried to look past it he could only feel his arousal building up and his fingers twitching to touch himself.

Thankfully he didn't need to wait for too long, the Alien wrapped another tentacle around his other leg and two smaller ones around his wrists, making Jisung unable to move. It looks like he was a good match.

He was lifted from the ground and brought up, his body got turned flat and Jisung yelped out at the sudden move. He didn't like the instability he has, depending just on the Alien, but he tried to trust it as he should know how strong can it be the best.

'Oh here it comes.' Jisung thought as he felt something slide along his cock. When he looked down, he saw another tentacle lubing him up and slowly getting his cock all wet and hard. The sensation of little peach fuzz and bumps on this tentacle were like something he never felt before, but it felt fucking amazing. Another one was sliding up his torso until it reached his nipple. The end of the tentacle circled around it and Jisung felt the touch shoot straight to his dick. He rolled his hips, searching for some friction from the tentacles. Maybe it was the sweet smell in the air around him but Jisung was already melting, arching for more touches. Every touch felt wet, it took so little to get him all dirty.

Most of his attention was pointed towards his dick. He watched how the Alien made It's way down his body and slid next to his cock to spread his legs. Another one wrapper itself around him and started teasing his slid. It evoked soft moan from him, he was slowly relaxing. But then he felt another shift and suddenly the thin tentacles pushed on his opening. Jisung shivered.

Jisung barely had the time to prepare himself before the tentacle broke its way into his uretha. Right away Jisung could tell that this wasn't something he liked, he never felt anything like that and in a way he felt like he was about to pee himself. As it moved deeper and deeper, stretching him way too much, tears started blurry his vision. Somewhere under the burning pain he could feel a slight arousal, but he wished it was over already.

And then - _fuck_. It reached his prostate from the inside.

Jisung threw his head back, throaty scream leaving his mouth. His limbs tensed and tried to curl into themselves but the Alien only spread him more, allowing other appendages to travel up and down his body, now leaving runny transparent liquid all over his skin. Jisung couldn't notice it, but the liquid started soaking into his skin and slowly dissolving. It was not harmful but it helped his body to stretch more without too much pain.

The way the thin tentacle teased his prostate was making his mind foggy. He couldn't think of anything else other than pleasure, subconsciously thrusting up so the tentacle would slide deeper. When it started dragging out and in, now fucking his uretha like he was made for it, Jisung turned into putty and felt slack. Not even whimpers were leaving him, for him it was just the new found sensation and the burn that came with it. He was in such a shock of how it felt, when it pushed against his walls Jisung could see a faint outline of the tentacle under his skin and it made him quietly sob. It was too much, he wanted to cum, usually he needs so much more but the smell and feel of the runny goo had him chasing for his release already. It made him sob again when he thought about all the things he will have to go through tonight before he can go back to his room and jerk off to the thoughts and after-feelings to it all. It will feel like hours if it continues like this and Jisung, for a reason he didn't want to admit, wished it could last forever.

He didn't even notice the tentacle crawling its way up his torso to his mouth, he just felt it slide between his parted lips.

Now, as a scientist, Jisung knew a lot about this breed of aliens. Their smell is aquatic with hints of metal, as a scientist you can smell it, cut it up and look at what's inside. But the one rule is that you never taste anything in the lab.

So when Jisung's mouth got overflowed with slick tasting like something sweet and like the best thing he ever had, he didn't know what to do. Is he supposed to swallow it? He never learned if it's not poisonous to humans, but it made his mouth water. It was so good that he couldn't help but groan when it poked the back of his throat, coating it with more of the sticky delicateness before it slid down and used his throat the same way it used his uretha, at first just trying to find how deep it can go before finding a steady rhythm. His groans never stopped and Jisung found himself hollowing his cheeks and sucking slightly so he could swallow more of the slick. In a second he was jerking his body so he could push both tentacles deeper, wanting more and more in himself. Them caressing his body was amazing but something was still making him unsatisfied, he wanted to get fucked already. Hard and rough. Fuck, Jisung even wanted the Alien to lay its eggs in him and he would carry them. He knew that couldn't happen since they were different species but lust was turning Jisung dumb and irrational.

It was going on for too long, Jisung tried to spread his legs more apart and push his ass towards the Alien so it would get the hit. He really wanted to feel it inside already. Jisung didn't have the whole night. The longer this stretches out the more is he in danger of getting caught. He came prepared, he fingered himself in the shower since he thought the Alien would be despirate, but it was only playing around so far.

He wished he could talk to it, tell it to hurry up.

His luck showed again, because without any warnings his body got flipped over and his legs for bend at the knees, ass at full display.

Jisung felt a much thicker tentacle slap between his asscheeks and it rubbed his entrance. He sweetly moaned, if he wasn't deepthroating it he would also smile. From what he felt and with the way this tentacle leaked from the tip he figured it was actually the Alien's penis, so they finally got to the mating part.  
It wasn't like all the others, this one felt bumpy and rough. It felt fucking amazing and Jisung's body softy vibrated at the thought of that going inside him.

But then it was gone. Jisung cried out as much as he could with the tentacle in his mouth, trying to turn his head back. He couldn't, he was sure he would snap his neck in this position so he just huffed, whinning when a lot smaller tentacle started pushing at his hole.

Was the Alien playing with him? He never thought he could get teased by a fucking tentacle.

It slid in him without any restrictions. It didn't do much to him, of course it was interesting to feel it with his walls but it wasn't why he came here. The only good about it was the fact that it could reach deeper than anything, it went past his prostate and brushed it over, making Jisung's back almost snap in half when he let out weak whine, the tentacle in his mouth snaking away. All this stimulation was tiring him out quickly and pushing him to the edge. His body never burned this much, he was sure it was the detectable scent of the slick that turned him on so much, but it didn't make his arousal any smaller. Jisung despirately needed to be filled already, not with just one small tentacle.

But even the one small tentacle could make his eyes roll. It knew exactly where and when to brush over, slid deep until Jisung was feeling faint.

Jisung's lips raised in sweet smile when he felt another tentacle push on his hole, successfully writhing its way inside. The two pushed against each other, pushing on his prostate and moving in different directions. Jisung was jerking his body, his fingers and toes curling and tensing up from the built up of all emotions. The string of whines turned into babbling and pornographic moans. He didn't imagine it to feel this intense. He felt like cumming, but instead his cock twitched and Jisung cried out, because of the thin tentacle still in it he couldn't. He thrusted up in dumb attend to pull it out, but it only slid against his prostate again. He groaned, head falling down in defence. Fuck, he hated how he loved this, nobody ever made him feel like this and Jisung wants to do this all over and over again.

And then, Jisung was empty.

His eyes shot wide open and his body tried to follow the tentacles in pathetic attend to have them inside longer. He kept whining as nothing even touched his butt, trying to turn his head over so he could see what's happening. Before he was able to he had small appendage traced his wet lips, parting then and pushing on his tongue deliciously. His eyelashes fluttered shut and he wrapped his lips around it, sucking all of the fluids and swallowing then. It could tame down his hunger for now, the taste was something he won't be able to forget. It felt heavy dragging against his tongue. He exhaled, calming down and relaxing his throat so it could fuck his face again. Jisung never loved it this much, he was sure he would let it use him all day if he could. It felt heavenly steady moving in and out, successfully coating his throat and using him as if he was made for it. Mixture of his saliva and the slick was running down his chin, more and more of it squelching with every thrust. Jisung was getting lost in the moment, moaning and even bobbing his head until the tentacle didn't pull out and wrap around his tongue. It forced it out of his mouth and with it more fluids dropped from his mouth. Jisung shuddered, dick twitching when it stroked his tongue, making him breath loudly like a bitch in heat.

  
Few little tiny tentacles went to his hand. He felt them curling around his digits, just gently ticking his palm and resting there, it was as if they were trying to hold his hand while the Alien prepared itself to enter Jisung. It was a funny thought for him, pretty ridiculous.

'oh wow, a gentleman.' he thought, maybe he would even chuckle if he suddenly didn't feel the Alien slide inside of him, opening his hole up. It felt heavy against his wall, the sudden move made Jisung scream in pleasure. The Alien didn't wait and set a fast pace to finish as soon as possible, rocking Jisung's whole body as he tried to come back to feel more of the Alien's dick inside of him. The Alien's receptors twitched and it made low grunting sound close to human's groan. His senses were overtaken and then felt the tiny tentacle slide out of his dick, his cum shooting out in long strings. His eyes roll back in absolute bliss as he continues to get his brain fucked out of him, the size of the Alien's penis almost being able to reach his stomach. More and more cum leaks out of his dick until he was shaking from the pleasure. He tightens mercilessly around the Alien's dick and hopes that it helps it finally breed him. In few deep thrusts he feels the Alien's twitch and then he's finally filled, his cute tummy bloating with all the cum. His mouth is let free and the tentacles around his limbs gently bring him back on the ground, but he wasn't able to hold himself up. He felt on the floor with his chest rising rapidly and with his eyes glossed over, he was dazed out from everything that just happen.

Wow. Fucking wow.

He really did it, he feels so much cum in him. He laughs in delight, slowly turning over to look up at the Alien. It's breathing heavily, receptors continuing twitching and jerking. It must be coming down from its high the same way as Jisung, it was its first heat after all.

He laid there for a while, he only came back to his senses when his burning body stared to feel chilly from the night air. He raised himself on his trembling arms and clumsily dressed. Getting across the fence again was hell, as he didn't really have the energy to jump over it, so Jisung had to climb.

Once on the other side, he looked again at the Alien. Tentacles bright and shiny as always, breathing calming down. It looked fine again. It raised Jisung's lips in cheerful smile, he was so happy it worked.

It was getting late and Jisung had stuff to do tomorrow, so he hurried our of the lab. Thankfully he wasn't caught by any of the guardians on his way and he made it into his room safely, he was just a little tired.

Or better to say absolutely exhausted, his eyes were closing on their own. He wouldn't be able to stay awake any longer if he went to the shower and his mind didn't care that he was all sticky, he just felt in his bed. It didn't take him long and Jisung was out, heavy snores filling his room for the rest of the night.

 

 


End file.
